


I Found You

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>  <i>We go to different school. I pass by yours on my way home, and I see you through the fence. I've had a crush on you forever. I cut class one day, catch you outside at lunch, go up behind you and lay my heart on the line with your back turned...but you ignore me. I leave, thinking I have no chance. Little do I know, you're deaf. Extra points if someone clues the deaf boy in and he hunts the other one down.</i></p><p>With added badboy!Kurt for kicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fhartz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).



> A gift for [fhartz91](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91) also known as [lady--divine](http://lady--divine.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. The prompt was extra cute and spoke to me so here it is. I hope she likes it.
> 
> Thanks to the beta work of [flowerfan](http://flowerfan2.tumblr.com/) this story is a million times better.
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://midnightblaine.tumblr.com/post/148547543000/i-found-you)

It was all Finn’s fault really.  With his sloppy driving skills and the awful cologne he used, there was no way Kurt would carpool to school with him. It was only a 25 minute walk, so he had no problem going to school by foot every day.  It gave him time to think on the way over and decompress on the way back after enduring the hellhole that was McKinley High. It worked for him and that was it.

It wasn’t because he walked by St. John’s High School on the way. It wasn’t because every morning he saw a boy entering the school with dark hair plastered to his head with hair gel and the cutest bubble butt on Earth. It wasn’t because said boy’s smile was as radiant as the sun itself. It wasn’t because he was the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen in his life.

Because that would be lame, that Kurt Hummel, known badass and juvenile criminal, had a crush on a total prep boy. Kurt never had crushes or boyfriends, he had boys to warm his bed and that was that. He didn’t call the next day and didn’t take the boys for dinner and didn’t introduce them to his dad like he desperately wanted to do with the boy from St. John’s.

It had been two months now from the first time he had seen him and he still couldn’t shake the aching in his chest at the sight of that brightly colored silhouette. Even through the pain of admiring him from afar, it was the highlight of his days, knowing that a person that perfect existed.

He was usually by himself, with books tightly clutched to his chest. Kurt felt sympathetic; it made him wonder if perhaps the boy was as lonely as he was. That couldn’t be true, though, the boy was so nice. Once, Kurt had seen another girl on her way inside the building and the boy had stopped to help her with a kind smile.

That day, Kurt fell ten times harder.  He had no reason to assume that the boy was gay but god, a guy could dream.

Kurt knew he was in trouble. For months he couldn’t be with anyone from the local bar, he couldn’t pick up dudes to blow off some steam. He couldn’t even have a drink without a heavy heart. He had been forced to deal with the fact that he longed for a boyfriend and he probably wasn’t going to get one, not with his reputation.

One day during calculus he couldn’t help his thoughts from drifting to the St. John’s boy. If he was ten percent as nice as he was gorgeous then Kurt really didn’t have anything to lose. He was going to approach the boy and lay his heart on the line, and if the boy turned out to be a total douchebag then at least Kurt tried.

**

It was easy to leave the school in the middle of the day. Neither teachers nor administrators at McKinley gave a flying fuck about their students so sneaking off had always been an option for Kurt.

Arriving at St. John’s, he rounded the perimeter. He immediately realized there were people in the courtyard, not too far from the fence that overlooked the street. A quick scan revealed the boy, sitting down at one of the tables by himself with a book in front of him.

He was wearing a blue short-sleeved plaid shirt and khaki pants, a pair of green suspenders to complete the look. He was such a dork and Kurt didn’t understood how he could fall for someone like him of all people, all adorable and geeky.

He found a spot where the fence stood lower and quickly climbed over. There were no adults in sight, in fact, there was only another group of students sitting several yards away from the boy. It really was now or never; the less people around, the less likely he would embarrass himself.

The flowers in his hand seemed to weight a thousand tons.  It was ridiculous really, that he had  spent hours looking for the right ones to convey his feelings without being presumptuous. He hoped they would be welcome.  He imagined that the boy was one of those people who would appreciate the gesture.  

There was still a great deal of space left between them when Kurt came to a halt. He supposed it would be safer to keep his distance, not wanting to startle the boy or make him uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Kurt called but it came out feeble, his throat dry. He cleared it as well as he could and took a breath, starting again. “Hi.” That came out okay, he thought. He waited a beat, waiting to be acknowledged.  The boy put down his book but still wouldn’t turn around

“You don’t know me, I–I’m from McKinley,” he dropped his gaze to the floor, embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, he was _the_ Kurt Hummel, he beat up anyone who gave him crap and he couldn’t get through a declaration of love without stammering.

He stroked the petals of a gerbera, a personal favorite of his. He carried on, “I jumped the fence so I could talk to you and, well, this will sound stalker-ish but I’ve seen you before, when the school starts and you go to class, I’ve seen you almost every day for the past few months.”

Taking a breath, Kurt went on.  “I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful and gentle you were and I realize you might not be even gay but I had to tell you anyway – that I’ve kind of been in love with you for a while. I don’t want just to ask you out–though that’ll be awesome. I wanted just to let you know there was someone who thought you were perfect.”

He looked up from the flowers in his hands to find the boy still facing away from him, his back stiff and resolutely ignoring him.

Shame flooded his body, heat crept up his neck. He was being completely disregarded by this boy without a second thought. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to look away. He hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up but he was stupid, so stupid he had thought he had a chance with the boy. The boy who just turned the page of his book like Kurt wasn’t even there.

It occurred to him he could confront him but he wasn’t about to embarrass himself any further. With a furious huff he turned on his heels and marched to the fence, wanting to flee the scene before too many people saw him.

On his way over he tossed the flowers to the ground and didn’t look back, desperate to put as much distance between himself and the boy as soon  as possible before he let himself react in any way.

**

“A FRIEND OF YOURS?” Wes signed to him when he looked up from his book, taking a seat in front of him.

“WHAT?” Blaine answered, obviously missing something. He had been reading the whole fifteen minutes it took Wes to get his lunch from the cafeteria.

“THE GUY BEHIND YOU.”

Blaine turned on his seat, finding the space surrounding them empty. There were only a group of students a few tables over, people Wes knew. He faced his friend again with a raised eyebrow.

“HE ISN’T HERE NOW, BUT I WATCHED HIM FOR A MOMENT, STANDING BEHIND YOU BEFORE HE WENT AWAY.” Wes then looked over his shoulder and then continued to sign. “I DON’T KNOW HOW HE GOT INSIDE, HE WASN’T FROM HERE.”

Blaine scanned the patio, noticing the nearness of the fence that encased school grounds. The stranger could have climbed over that. He shifted in his seat, about to address Wes again, when a flash of color caught his eye. It contrasted harshly with the bland grayness of the concrete -- a small, bright bouquet of flowers.  Slightly tousled, beautiful nonetheless..

He rushed from his seat to pick them up, and raked his brain for the name of the flowers. Pinkish gerberas and white carnations with pink edges stared back at him. He walked slowly to their table, never taking his eyes off the lithe bouquet.

“HE HAD THESE?” Blaine signed one-handed, refusing to put down his flowers. They couldn’t be from anyone else, he had been by himself the whole while and they hadn’t been there before.

“MAYBE?” Wes answered. Blaine urged him to try and remember, he needed straight answers. “I THINK SO, YEAH. HE WAS HOLDING SOMETHING IN HIS HANDS FOR SURE.”

A soft smile spread over Blaine’s face. He reached to graze his fingers over the soft petals, in awe with the thought that someone had intended to give him such a pretty gift. He took out his phone and looked up their meaning, instantly blushing when words like _admiration_ , _innocence_ and _new love_ popped on the text.

“DID YOU SEE HIM? WHAT WAS HE LIKE?” Blaine signed with a furrowed brow, trying to understand what was going on. He struggled to keep from Wes just how upset he was that he had missed this guy.

“YES. KIND OF TALL? WITH BROWN HAIR AND PALE SKIN. HE WAS WEARING DARK CLOTHES,” Wes explained.

“AND HE WAS JUST STANDING THERE?”

“YES,” Wes signed, annoyed already. Blaine didn’t want to be such a bother but he hadn’t realized there had been someone trying to approach him, maybe. “I THINK HE WAS TALKING.”

Blaine looked away, wondering what had made the stranger turn away from him. He had gone through all the trouble of getting inside St. John’s and selecting the flowers for him. Blaine deemed them specific enough to be something this boy wouldn’t have just picked at random, and the message was sweet. Had he gotten last minute cold feet?  

“COULD YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME?” Blaine asked and waited for Wes to nod before he continued. “IF YOU SEE HIM AGAIN APPROACH HIM AND ASK IF THESE WERE FOR ME, PLEASE.”

Wes looked doubtful but nodded at last when Blaine pulled the helpless puppy eyes on him. Blaine didn’t hesitate to round the table and hug him, all smiles and crinkled eyes, asking for more details about this stranger.

**

The next day Kurt had little choice but to walk home again, reluctant to wait for Finn after football practice to take him home, he had to keep what little dignity he had left. For a moment he contemplated taking another route to his house, wanting to avoid St. John’s at all costs but fuck, he wasn’t going to let a boy affect him or his day to day choices. He followed the same path as he had done for the past two weeks and stared blankly ahead. He only had to get to the end of the block without any incidents and he would be fine.

He couldn’t make it.

“Hey, you were the guy who broke into our school the other day,” an Asian boy stepped in front of him with a curious expression.

“And you are?” he drawled, with a hint of disdain dripping from his voice. Ever since the boy’s rejection Kurt had been in a funk, definitely not in the mood to deal with nosy strangers.

“Wes, a friend of the guy you were talking to yesterday during lunch,” the boy said, completely unfazed by Kurt’s obvious lack of interest. He was looking at him funnily, though.

“So what?” Kurt barked, losing his cool at the mention of the boy. “You’re here to tell me to back off? Well, don’t worry, he made it pretty clear he doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Kurt started a quick pace, huffing and leaving the Asian kid behind. Now it was inevitable, he’d have to find another way home to avoid this stupid school and its students.

He groaned at the sound of rushing footsteps. He just wanted to go home and wallow for a while, dammit. The boy pushed past him and turned to face him.  Kurt clearly wasn’t getting rid of him anytime soon.

“So you _were_ talking to him,” the boy pushed, appraising him.

“Yes, I _was_ talking to him,” Kurt hissed. “But I told you I won’t ever again. I’ll avoid this place like the plague, I’ll never approach your precious, pompous, little–”

“Blaine’s deaf.”

Taken aback, Kurt stared at the boy for a few moments, not following what the boy was saying. He waited for him to say anything else. As it was, the boy only waited politely for Kurt to react.

“I beg your pardon,” Kurt finally said, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly. Wes breathed out slowly before explaining.

“My friend, Blaine, he’s deaf,” he eyed Kurt critically, gauging his reaction. “I was surprised when I saw you behind him at lunch, even more so when I asked him about you and he had no idea someone had tried to talk to him.”

“He doesn’t know I was there?” Kurt winced, trying not to feel too stupid.

“Well, he knows now. He saw the flowers on the ground,” Wes pressed his lips in a thin line, suddenly looking unsure. “He actually picked them up. Those were yours, right?” Kurt nodded. “He wanted me to look out for you, he never realized you were there, I promise.”

“So he wants me to try again?” Kurt checked, hope bubbling inside his chest.

“Yes, and this time maybe face to face?” the boy teased, though there was some seriousness in his voice. “He communicates mostly with ASL but he can read lips if you speak clearly.”

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. He had another chance with that beautiful boy– Blaine, Wes had called him Blaine. Such a perfect name. Looking back, he wondered how he never realized the boy was using hand gestures to communicate to other people, he thought he had seen it once or twice, at the time he had attributed it to being a secret language between friends. He mostly focused on his graceful moves and gentle nature, that was what he felt more drawn to.

He only realized he had a dopey grin on his face he caught Wes knowing smirk. Kurt glared at him.

“Where is he?” he demanded, straightening up and pushing his hair back into place.

Wes looked affronted. “Home I suppose,” he bit his lip for a moment before looking Kurt in the eyes. “You’re okay with him being deaf?”

“Why I wouldn’t be?” Kurt asked, distracted with forming a new approach to this whole situation.

“I don’t know,” the boy shrugged. “I’m glad though.” He seemed to consider something for a second before he opened his mouth again. “Your intentions are good right? You’re not just trying to get into his pants?”

Kurt huffed indignantly. “Of course, he’s gorgeous but I wanna get to know him.”

It was moments later that he replayed what he had just said in his mind. Heat creeped up his neck, admitting something like that to one of the boy’s friends hadn’t been in his plans.

“Good,” was Wes only response to his idiotic blurt of words. “We have lunch at the same time tomorrow, you can come then if you want.”

Not what he had wanted but it would have to do. Wes probably wasn’t comfortable giving away Blaine’s address. He nodded, resigned to wait another fucking day before he could talk with the most beautiful boy in this planet.

**

Panicking hadn’t been even a thought in his mind until he was face to face with the fence during Blaine’s lunch. He had cut class again and Kurt wasn’t feeling too proud of that, he did want to get out of Lima at some point, but he thought today would be worth the risk. At least he hoped so.

He climbed over easily and immediately spotted the two friends, walking to the farthest table in the courtyard. Kurt forced a couple of calming breaths into his lungs, centering himself. He obliged himself to move, one foot after the other.

There was a moment of hesitation when he stopped altogether and stomped down on the urge to flee the school and never go near it again. Of course that was the moment Blaine chose to lift his gaze, eyes zeroing on Kurt. It was when his whole face lit up that Kurt remembered how to breathe and why he was there in the first place.

He reached the table seconds before the pair of friends did, feeling his face warming up when Blaine smiled up at him.

“Hello, Kurt,” Wes greeted him amicably. Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes off Blaine, who was biting his lip.

“Hey,” he replied half-heartedly, sending a small smile on Blaine’s way.

They chose that moment to sit down and Wes took the opportunity to sign to his friend. Blaine answered quickly, his movements fluid and sure. Kurt was enraptured by the display. Blaine sent him an apologetic look when Wes addressed him again and he was forced to answer. Kurt would have felt more annoyed at being left out of the conversation if it wasn’t for the fact that he was sitting a few feet away from the boy that had plagued his dreams since he saw him for the first time.

The boys in front of him seemed to have some sort of argument where their faces tensed and frowned and then relaxed and smiled, never stopping the movement of their hands. Kurt felt as lost as he would if he were listening to anyone speaking a foreign language talking next to him. Finally they settled and looked at Kurt again, Wes letting out a sigh and sending a last glance to Blaine, who nodded with a thankful smile.

“I’m going for a soda, Blaine wants to talk to you in private.”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Kurt asked, a hint of anxiousness in his voice. He had counted on Wes help to be some sort of mediator. He was going to have to brave this conversation on his own.

Wes shrugged. “Blaine wants me to, just don’t do anything stupid.” This he said with his back to Blaine, already standing. Wes left them alone.

“Hey,” he said, bashful and unsure of what to do.

Blaine waved at him hello, looking equally self-conscious but his eyes had a hopeful quality to them, immediately putting Kurt’s heart at ease. He remembered Wes telling him Blaine could read lips so he could talk to him, it was the feedback he wasn’t so sure.

“I came here the other day,” he started, failing to contain a smile when Blaine nodded. Someone was all too eager. “And I told you some things–and I realized you hadn’t heard any of it until Wes ambushed me on the street yesterday.”

A pretty red colored Blaine’s cheeks, making Kurt think Blaine was the  mastermind behind that ambush.   Maybe he could get the details another time. He chuckled at the thought, that they could spend more days getting to know each other.

“Well, I’m kind of glad it happened like that because, honestly, I made such a fool of myself. I even brought you flowers but–” he winced at his irrationality, throwing the pretty bouquet to the ground hadn’t been his best moment. A hand closed around his wrist warmly, Blaine’s fingers long and lithe, gentle. He lifted his gaze to find Blaine’s kind eyes. “A resumed version of it would be that I think you, well–” in that moment he remembered the videos he had seen on YouTube the night prior.  He slid his wrist out of Blaine’s hand and stood straight, wanting to do his best for this.

“YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL,” he signed, his gestures probably sloppy but he knew he had gotten his point across when Blaine blushed even brighter.

“Don’t get too excited, I only remember that one and the one for a kiss,” he teased, all too pleased with himself for prompting that kind of reaction from the boy. “You are–” he repeated the sign. “I will learn more, I promise. I– I’ve been kind of crushing on you since September and really, I only trespassed into your school to ask you one thing.” He took Blaine’s hand in his and interlaced  their fingers, hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Blaine kept staring at him, his eyes liquid gold. The moment stretched too far and Kurt dropped his head, ready to accept defeat. He tensed when he heard Blaine stand up, the sound far too loud despite the milling students around them, his heart felt heavy and his head tight.

He jumped in the air when Blaine sat next to him, inches apart. A warm hand cradled his jaw and prompted him to look up. He only had a few seconds to appreciate wide-eyed Blaine’s face up close before Blaine closed the space between them and kissed him sweetly, a gentle pressure on his lips.

Blaine’s other hand reached up to him to keep him close, making Kurt groan into the kiss. Blaine didn’t let go until several moments later, separating just enough for him to nuzzle at Kurt’s cheek. Kurt struggled to regain his breathing and make sense of his racing thoughts.

He pulled back so Blaine could see his face, which was surely a blotchy mess. “Was that a yes?”

A grin broke out across Blaine’s face, sweet and delighted. This boy had Kurt in the palm of his hands and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Kurt’s heart soared with happiness when Blaine  nodded and leaned in for another earth-shattering kiss.


End file.
